Flores horarias
by Uyulala
Summary: "–No quiero alarmarte ni darle menor importancia de la que merece… –Sólo dígame si es grave… –No sabemos qué tienes" Sin saber qué le pasa, Hikaru decide afrontar el transcurso de su enfermedad sin contarle a nadie, no desea que le traten diferente, sobrellevará esto sólo sin importar el precio porque la sonrisa en los rostros del resto es lo único que necesita


**Hola personitas de fanfiction, les traigo una historia un poco rara… no sé cada cuánto la actualice ni cuál sea su duración. Sé que últimamente tengo proyecto tras proyecto, pero prometo terminar todos y cada uno de ellos, no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, así que hago todo lo posible para evitar esto.**

* * *

_3 de mayo de 2005_

Retiró su mano de inmediato en cuanto sintió el café caliente resbalando por la misma. De un tiempo a la fecha había desarrollado el extraño hábito de querer hacer las cosas más sencillas de los plebeyos como servirse su propia bebida o recoger sus cosas después de hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que no vertía el líquido dentro de la taza que tenía frente a sí. Indudablemente esas tareas no se le daban bien, se dijo.

_10 de junio de 2005_

Hikaru contempló los pedazos rotos de la taza en la que hasta hace unos momentos había estado bebiendo café de plebeyos, estaba seguro de que haberla colocado correctamente en la mesa, mas estaba un poco distraído viendo televisión, así que probablemente no calculó bien la distancia. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a recoger la cerámica esparcida en el piso.

_2 de julio de 2005_

Se había tenido que detener a la mitad del pasillo de su casa y buscar apoyo en la pared, pues extrañamente todos los colores habían escapado; fue como si de pronto alguien apagase la luz en una habitación y ésta quedase a oscuras, la diferencia es que Hikaru se hallaba a la mitad del día en un sitio perfectamente iluminado. Segundos después los colores y formas regresaron con la misma rapidez con que marcharan y, sin prestarle atención alguna, continuó con sus cosas.

_4 de agosto de 2005_

Mientras se bañaba, Hikaru descubrió un pequeño moretón en su pierna derecha, no recordó haberse golpeado y tampoco le dolía. No le brindó más importancia y terminó de enjuagarse.

_19 de septiembre de 2005_

Contemplaba a Kaoru sentado en el borde de la cama y podía escuchar la voz de su madre llamándole, Hikaru se introdujo rápidamente en el cuarto de su hermano gracias a que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta y colocó a un costado para que Yuzuha no le viera al entrar, sin embargo, los colores volvieron a desaparecer como hace tanto, la diferencia en esta ocasión fue que al recuperar la vista se encontraba sentado en el piso, francamente no recordaba haberlo hecho; escuchó cómo su madre le reñía por estar jugando y pedía que fuera a atender los deberes de la Empresa. Hikaru se paró y fue detrás de ella, sabiendo que había gestiones por cumplir aun cuando no quisiera.

_27 de noviembre de 2005_

Ya era hora de dormir y Hikaru se quitó la ropa del día para colocarse el pijama, sin embargo, se asombró de encontrar un par de moretones, dos en el muslo derecho y dos en la pierna izquierda. Se extrañó ya que no se había golpeado recientemente. Apretó un poco las marcas sin que le dolieran como deberían, por lo que ya debían tener un poco de tiempo allí, sin embargo, no recordaba haberlos visto esa mañana mientras se arreglaba para el Instituto.

_8 de diciembre de 2005_

Comprobó que los moretones seguían allí, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que por su tamaño debieron desaparecer hace días. Suspiró y colocó el pantalón negro del Ouran, el sol se coló a través de la ventana de su cuarto, anunciándole que empezaba un nuevo día.

_6 de enero de 2006_

Nuevamente los colores habían desaparecido en apenas unos segundos, Hikaru se había acostumbrado un poco a ello, pero no deseaba ir al oftalmólogo, sabía que podría decirle que necesitaba anteojos y definitivamente no quería parecerse a Kyouya. Sin embargo, fuera de esos pequeños episodios, su vista era perfecta: distinguía letras a una distancia considerable y también a una cercana, incluso se jactaba de eso con las clientas. Tal vez era sólo por las noches de estudio (que en realidad se pasaba perdiendo el tiempo en Internet o jugando videojuegos), nada que un poco de reposo no pudiera solucionar.

_18 de marzo de 2006_

No eran imaginaciones suyas, había colocado la taza correctamente, estaba seguro. No comprendía por qué parecía como si la superficie plana se hubiese inclinado e incluso visto en cámara lenta cómo se resbalaba de ella hasta estrellarse en el piso. Era una lástima, esa taza se la había regalado Haruhi y ahora no quedaba nada de ella. Preocupado más porque el presente de la castaña se hubiera estropeado que por el hecho de que las mesas no se inclinan de la nada, se dispuso a recoger lo que quedaba de la misma.

_30 de mayo de 2006_

Se golpeó por tercera vez en el día con el marco de la puerta, masculló molesto al no poder entrar en un cuarto sin chocar antes. Parecía un San Bernardo al que le cortan el pelo: chocando con las cosas por no calcular la distancia a la cual se hallaban. Entró en el cuarto de Kaoru esta vez sin golpearse.

_10 de junio de 2006_

Intentó tomar el tenedor de la mesa sin lograrlo, en vez de ello lo empujó unos centímetros debido a que no había logrado ver el sitio donde se encontraba, fallando por unos centímetros. Merecía más horas de descanso, se dijo.

_11 de junio de 2006_

Sintió miedo. La cuchilla había pasado muy cerca de él, a unos centímetros de diferencia entre el aire y su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que el cuchillo escapase de su agarre y brincase hasta casi clavárselo? A su mente volvieron todas las "pequeñas e insignificantes" situaciones que se habían suscitado por los pasados meses, quizá no eran tan inocentes como había pensado en un principio. Pese a negarlo por tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de algo: debía buscar ayuda médica.

Sin embargo, no quería preocupar a su familia y amigos con algo tan simple como eso, así que descartó consultar un especialista en cualquier Clínica de la familia Ootori, ir con otro profesionista de renombre resultaría un fastidio puesto que le reconocerían en el acto y comenzarían a esparcir rumores que cualquier periodista estaría dispuesto a publicar en las revistas de chismes y espectáculos. Además, si pagaba una fuerte suma de dinero para callar al médico seleccionado, ésta se vería reflejada en sus egresos mensuales y no podría explicarla a su madre con un simple "No recuerdo" o "Fue un capricho del momento", a su edad debía brindar un informe detallado de su economía puesto que pronto se convertiría en el heredero legítimo de las dos grandes empresas de sus padres e incluso tenía pensado fundar una Compañía de Videojuegos a futuro, así que no podía hacer un desvío de recursos que pusiera en tela de juicio su integridad.

Viendo sólo una salida ante esto se decidió por consultar en Internet las Clínicas gratuitas de los plebeyos, aquellas a las cuales recurrían ante cualquier problema de salud y donde no se pedían identificaciones ni se cobraba por los servicios (aunque Hikaru dudaba en gran medida de la calidad con que fuera atendido).

Finalmente logró encontrar una pequeña clínica a las afueras de Tokio a la que podría llegar en unos minutos usando el transporte público (no se arriesgaría a llamar la atención llevando su Mercedes) y que no se hallaba cerca del barrio de Haruhi. Consultó los horarios en los cuales atendía y decidió ir al día siguiente.

Sí, indudablemente todo estaba bien.

* * *

**¿Aplausos? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo más? Dejen un review, todos serán contestados a la brevedad posible.**


End file.
